Living With Children
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: TFA: They learned a lot about each other during the war. But they still had a lot to learn when it came to children, Shockwave especially. Takes place after "Masquerade". Red AlertXShockwave


**Living With Children**

**Disclaimer: **This was a simple little idea that I had come up with and forgot to add to my fic "Masquerade". So, I made it into a little one-chapter featuring the perils and joys of parenthood for one of my fanbase's favorite crack pairings. LOL.

_"Other things may change us, but we start and end with family."_

-Anthony Brandt

_"We may not be able to prepare the future for our children, but we can at least prepare our children for the future."_

-Franklin D. Roosevelt

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_New Lucifer_

Jhiaxus smiled to himself.

It was quite an early morning and he knew that his student and love were still sleeping. Shockwave often got up early to begin his work, but their children had done quite a bit at making sure their parents were never going to sleep in.

He was right because two shapes were sneaking their way into their parent's quarters; Shockblast and his sister Redstrike.

Shockblast was taller than his sister and possessed his father's violet, tank-like shape with streaks of white across his arms and legs. He had long, five digit hands that ended in sharp points and bright red optics. His face was similar to Red Alert's, but he had a metallic chin slot beneath his mouth similar to Shockwave's. He also had two long antenna. Shockblast, despite his similarities to his father was actually much more like his mother in personality. He was quiet, though very considerate and polite; he did have a certain distrust of others, with the exception of his sister.

Redstrike was almost completely red and had a more smaller shape; she had learned to transform into a wheeled vehicle similar to her mother, though had a head crest like her father. She had small, flat hands and also had red optics, but she had black facial stripes beneath them. Redstrike was surprisingly intelligent for a youngling her age and considered to be Shockwave's "pride". She enjoyed learning to make herself as smart as her father.

Despite these differences, the siblings got along very well.

Shockwave grumbled sleepily when he felt his children against his arm. "Both of you...back to sleep," he ordered.

"We can't sleep, father!" Redstrike insisted, "We're wide awake!"

"Try..." Shockwave muttered, his optic flickering once with annoyance.

Red Alert was smiling, her optics closed. She kissed Shockwave on the back of his neck and rubbed a hand down his back. "Our children are awake," she whispered, "You know as well as I do that they won't go back to sleep now."

"Everything must get rest, younglings," Shockwave murmured with a small yawn, "Some at night, some during the day..." He grumbled his next words slightly. "...some not at all."

"Children, perhaps we should let your father sleep," Red Alert advised, sitting up.

"No. No," Shockwave snapped, sitting up as well, "I'm fine. I'm awake." He rested his hands on his knee joints and looked down at them. "Now what could possibly be so important that you had to come in so early?"

"You promised you'd be up early to tutor us, father," Redstrike insisted, tugging at his arm, "Remember?"

Shockwave heaved a tired sigh before nodding. "Yes, I suppose I did, didn't I?" He stood up out of the berth and stretched before glancing down at his children. "We have quite a bit to do today, so I do not expect a single bit of complaint from you. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Shockblast agreed, nodding.

Shockwave looked at Redstrike and she also agreed with a nod.

"Good." Shockwave said, "Now then, excuse me while I wash myself up."

O

Shockblast fidgeted with his data pad while his father was discussing the nature of black holes. He wasn't paying much attention until Shockwave's voice spoke up, loud and enough to make him jolt in his seat.

"Shockblast!" he said, "I appear to be boring you."

Shockblast glanced up at his father with embarrassment. "N-No sir."

Shockwave leaned his head forward and his optic flickered expectantly. "Then could you explain to me the types of compact stars in the universe?"

Shockblast looked at his sister helplessly; when it came to this sort of thing, he wasn't nearly as adept as she was. She gave him a shrug and mouthed something before Shockwave glared down at her and shook his head.

"Don't tell him what it is," he snapped, "He needs to tell me himself."

Shockblast shook his head miserably. "I don't know, sir."

Shockwave stared at him for a while before he sighed. "Such a pity." He glanced at Redstrike. "Care to explain to your brother what they are?"

Redstrike nodded. "The types of compact stars are: White dwarfs, in which gravity is opposed by electron degeneracy pressure; Neutron stars, in which gravity is opposed by neutron degeneracy pressure and short-range repulsive neutron–neutron interactions mediated by the strong force; Black holes, in which the physics at the center is unknown." She smiled with pride, pleased with her ability to answer so easily.

"Correct," Shockwave replied, turning to his board, "Good to see that you are paying attention."

Redstrike looked at her brother with a sympathetic shrug before they resumed their lesson.

Later on, Shockblast was sitting with his mother outside at a table; she was tending to a broken device, trying to figure it out. Shockblast he just watched his father at a distance with a dismal look on his face. Red Alert caught the look and frowned curiously.

"Shockblast? What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "Does father hate me?"

Red Alert looked startled. "What?" she exclaimed, "Why would you think something like that?"

"He's always happier with Redstrike," Shockblast told her, sadness in his optics, "I think he likes her better because she's smarter than I am."

Red Alert frowned sternly. "Shockblast, don't ever think about that sort of thing. Your father does not take favorites. You know that."

"But he always seems disappointed with me," Shockblast argued, "I see how he looks at Redstrike and then...when he looks at me..."

Red Alert was troubled by Shockblast's words; of course Shockwave wasn't one to display affection openly and she easily accepted that part of him. But when it came to her children, that was a different matter entirely.

"Perhaps you should talk with your father," she suggested, "He's been working on a way to get into the volcano and retrieve some samples. Maybe you can go with him."

Shockblast looked mildly hopeful, but still doubted the idea.

"Okay, thank you, mother," he said.

Red Alert smiled reassuringly before she stood up and walked away, calling toward someone Shockblast didn't see. "Quick Silver! Not again!" she yelled, "Acid Storm, get him out of those tangles before he chokes himself!"

Shockblast stood up and walked through town, spotting Jhiaxus in the middle of a discussion with someone. He patiently waited for it to end before Jhiaxus turned and looked at him. He smiled down at the young mech.

"Ah! Shockblast. What brings you here to me?" he asked.

"Um, sir...I need to ask you something about my father," Shockblast said, carefully, "You knew him longer than all of us."

Jhiaxus smiled and nodded. "I was his teacher. Of course I knew him for a while."

"Do you think father is disappointed with me?"

Jhiaxus looked mildly surprised by the question. "No. Not at all. Why would you think that?"

Shockblast glanced to the side, somewhat distracted and he noticed Shockwave purchasing something from a vendor. Jhiaxus watched the youngling's uncertain expression and smiled faintly. He leaned down to Shockblast and gestured with a flick of his head.

"Well, why don't you ask him?" he suggested.

Shockblast shook his head warily. "Oh, he looks busy. I better not."

"Parents like it when you ask them questions," Jhiaxus assured him, "It shows you are attentive and want to learn more."

Shockblast looked somewhat relieved. "Really?"

Jhiaxus gave him a slight push. "Go on. I'm right behind you."

Shockblast nodded uneasily and approached his father. He started to speak, but Shockwave spoke first. "What are you doing out here, boy?" he asked, turning to face him, "I thought you had training to do today."

Shockblast nodded dumbly. "Y-Yes sir. I was just-"

Jhiaxus stepped up with a smile. "He has training with me," he told the other mech, "But I thought a nice walk would be a good start."

"Hm," Shockwave murmured, showing lack of interest, "Very well. I have current matters to attend to."

Shockblast watched him walk away with a saddened look.

"Give it time," Jhiaxus assured him, "He will come around."

O

Shockwave returned to his home later that evening with Red Alert sitting in the berth waiting for him. She tilted her head expectantly and he instantly knew that she wanted to talk to him about something. That an a feeling of uncertainty filled him from their bond.

"What is it, Red Alert?" he asked.

"It's about your son," she told him.

Shockwave placed his tools on a desk before sitting beside her. "What's the matter with Shockblast?"

Red Alert looked deeply troubled. "He doesn't feel that you love him."

Shockwave looked sharply at her. "What is wrong with that boy?" he snapped to himself, "He is acting like a-"

"Child?" Red Alert interrupted. She paused briefly and gave him a stern look. "That's what he IS, Shockwave. He is YOUR CHILD. He is not a computer or one of your mainframes. He is a youngling who needs to hear it from his father that he is not a disappointment to you."

Shockwave sighed heavily. "Why does he need to hear it?"

"You need to tell him that you love him," Red Alert insisted, "Tell him what you tell me when no one is around." She chuckled softly. "I don't think anything of it, Shockwave. I know how you are and would never try to change you, but he is YOUR SON. Children need to know that they are loved by their parents. Tell him that you're just as proud of him as you are with Redstrike. I don't know if you've noticed, but he is a little jealous of your fawning over your daughter."

"I don't FAWN," Shockwave snapped.

"Not intentionally, maybe," Red Alert replied, "But he notices this. You lavish praise on Redstrike and your son is standing right there watching. Shockblast is a good youngling who only wants to please you."

"He could please me if he learns to-"

"See? You're doing it again!" Red Alert insisted gently, "You're expecting so much out of a young bot."

Shockwave took a rather irritated exhale through his vents. "Very well. I suppose there is something that he and I could do."

Red Alert looked satisfied with that response. "Good."

"But for now..." Shockwave suddenly turned and pinned her to the berth. He let out a possessive, low sound. "...there's something you and I could do."

Red Alert smirked up at him. "I don't have much of an imagination, Shockwave. Perhaps you could demonstrate what you wish to do with me."

"I intend to." he growled.

Meanwhile, Shockblast and Redstrike were alone in her room, talking. Shockblast looked up at his sister as she started making a holoportrait.

"Redstrike, why does father like you better?" he asked.

Redstrike looked startled. "What?" she said, "That's crazy."

"He does. You're smarter than I am. Father likes those who are like him."

Redstrike laughed and gave her brother a skeptical look. "Mother isn't like him at all and she gets along."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she does things he likes."

Redstrike sighed and put her holobrush down. She turned and looked at her brother gently. "Shockblast, you worry too much," she assured him, "There's many things you can do that I can't. And they're pretty cool."

"Really?" her brother said, skeptically, "Name one."

"You can knock down entire buildings on your own," Redstrike told him, grinning.

Shockblast rolled his optics. "A bot knocks down a tower by accident and he hears about it forever..."

Redstrike laughed and put an arm around his shoulders. "Come on. We've known each other for a while, right?"

"Yeah. You were born fifteen minutes after me."

"Exactly," Redstrike assured him, "You can't try to be someone you're not. You're incredibly strong and you like to help others. You take to people more than I ever could." She laughed gently at his skeptical expression. "Seriously. I can't strike up a conversation with anyone, even if I tried. You know exactly what to say. Maybe not with our father because you're trying to be someone you're not. You have to be you."

Shockblast nodded with a weak smile. "Thanks, sister."

"No problem." Redstrike said, "Now, tell me how this holoportrait looks."

She turned her painting to him and Shockblast's optics widened. Truth be told, he had no idea what he was looking at; the image was a mixture of hideous colors blended together into something that looked distinctly like a turbo fox.

"Well?" his sister insisted, "Tell me what you think!"

Shockblast shook his head, dazed. "I don't think I should."

Redstrike playfully threw her holobrush at him and he laughed, ducking from it.

"Everyone's a critic," she murmured, with a chuckle.

O

The following morning, Shockwave stood further away from his son in the training field. Shockblast looked cautious and wondered just what his father was up to. He watched him pace back and forth before drawing a line in the dirt with the heel of his foot.

"Shockblast," he said, "I want you to demonstrate control of emotions. I want you to push me passed this line."

Shockblast looked confused. "But how will that-"

Shockwave looked at him. "Are you going to ask questions or do as I say?"

"Sorry, sir..." Shockblast said, quietly.

Shockwave stood in a defensive stance. "Now then, come at me," he ordered.

His son looked mildly surprised, looking at a few Autobots and Decepticons who watched the scene before he looked at his father and charged, slamming into his midsection. Shockwave grabbed his shoulders and pushed back; he wasn't even anywhere near the line. Shockwave pushed him away and turned to reset himself in the position.

"Again," he ordered.

Shockblast looked startled. "Father, why are we-"

"Again!" Shockwave snapped.

Shockblast flinched slightly before he resumed his position. The next several minutes became constant charging and constant failure. Shockblast didn't even know what his father wanted him to do, but he was gradually getting more and more frustrated. His confused features were clouded with irritation and exhaustion.

"Again!" Shockwave ordered.

Shockblast charged again with an angry scream and Shockwave easily blocked him, flipping him flat onto his back. "Never attack in anger, boy," he warned.

Shockblast staggered to his feet and glared up at him, panting through his intakes. "We've been doing this for the last half groon!" he spat, "What are we trying to accomplish?"

"When l give you an order, l expect you to-" Shockwave began.

"That's all you care about! Not about me!" Shockblast interrupted, forgetting to address his father appropriately.

Shockwave's optic narrowed. "Don't you speak to me that way!"

Shockblast angrily stormed away.

"Where are you going, boy?" Shockwave demanded.

Shockblast didn't answer and just transformed, riding off as fast as his treads could carry him. Shockwave growled in frustration, watching him go. He looked over toward several watchers and glared at them intensely.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped.

They immediately departed.

O

Later that evening, Shockwave returned home and noticed Redstrike sitting at a table, reading. Red Alert was cleaning up something in the sink.

"I want Shockblast in here right now," he ordered, "We need to discuss his behavior."

Redstrike shook her head. "Shockblast isn't here, father."

"What?" Shockwave and Red Alert said together; they stopped what they were doing and immediately turned to her.

Redstrike shook her head calmly. "I thought he was with you earlier today," she argued, "I saw him walking in town and asked him where he was going. He told me he wanted to get something for you for your research, but I had no idea what he meant."

Red Alert looked at Shockwave before she immediately rushed out of their home. She started to desperately call out for her son while Shockwave and Redstrike rushed outside to join her. Jhiaxus caught sight of the desperation in Red Alert's movements and walked up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Is something-"

"Shockblast's run off!" Red Alert cried, "We have to find him!"

Jhiaxus nodded his head, equally worried now. "I'll scout the entire perimeter," he assured her, transforming into his jet form afterwards.

The entire evening was spent hunting down the runaway; Jhiaxus and every other flier on the planet searched the skies and Acid Storm's declaration immediately relieved everyone when he announced that he had found Shockblast.

"I found him!" he broadcast.

"Excellent!" Shockwave said, watching as Acid Storm transformed and landed in front of them, "Where is he?"

"The volcano."

"The WHERE?" Red Alert exclaimed, horrified.

Sure enough, Shockblast was making his way up an inactive volcano, grunting with effort. Once he reached the top, he peered down, scanning for something in particular. He bent down when he spotted it and began to reach, but the sound of his parent's cries made him look back; he could see Shockwave, Redstrike, Red Alert and Jhiaxus rushing up the length of the volcano to reach him. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he had to move quickly.

"SHOCKBLAST!" Shockwave shouted, "Get down here now!"

"Shockblast, listen to your father!" Red Alert yelled, terrified for her son.

Jhiaxus looked at them. "I'm going up to get him."

Jhiaxus transformed into his mechanical wolf form and rushed up the volcano. Redstrike looked worried and Red Alert was panicking. Shockwave was calm, but his optic flickered with angry, restrained fire. They watched as Jhiaxus raced back down the volcano with Shockblast in his jaws. He immediately transformed and the smaller bot groaned, collapsing onto his back. Everyone circled him and Red Alert noticed burns on his chassis.

"Shockblast, look at me!" she begged, "Please!"

He winced and smiled weakly, optics closed. He held up something in his claws that caught Shockwave's optic. It was a glittering green stone. He slowly took it from his son and stared down at him in disbelief. Needless to say, the others looked just as shocked.

"Shockblast, what..." Shockwave began.

"I got it for you, father," he said, grinning with pride.

Jhiaxus suddenly laughed. "My, you have the same insanity your father had as a youngling!" he cried, unable to stop his laugh, "A chip off the old titanium block!"

"Let's get you home and clean you up!" Red Alert said, picking her son up with ease, "Explanations can come later."

O

Once Jhiaxus had recovered from the minor burns and scrapes, Shockwave called for him. The two bots sat on a hillside overlooking the makeshift town. Shockblast awaited the verbal punishment he expected to get, but Shockwave did not yell. He didn't look at him, however and just stared straight ahead. Shockblast lowered his head slightly and that was when his father spoke.

"Shockblast, I am astounded at your recklessness," he snapped, "I do not believe that you feel it necessary to endanger your life just to prove a point."

Shockblast was silent, hanging his head in shame.

"However, perhaps I have not been the most congenial," Shockwave replied, "But you must understand that I strive to perfect my offspring. I want you to achieve the highest as I had."

To show that he acknowledged, Shockblast nodded.

"When you were born, your mother almost lost her life," Shockwave continued, "Perhaps it was your size, your encoding, I don't know. Maybe I became a bit...disturbed by the fact that I almost lost her again."

Shockblast tilted his head, surprised to hear this. "Father, I'm sorry. I-"

"Stop doing that," Shockwave snapped, glaring down at him. "Stop apologizing for something that is completely unnecessary. I want you to be strong, not a blubbering fool."

The boy seemed to understand because the insult did not affect him. They were silent for a while, watching the town below.

"Father?" Shockblast said, "What were you like when you were my age?"

Shockwave grunted slightly, surprised by the question. "Me? Let me think..." He was quiet for a moment before looking down at his son. "Actually, I was a lot like you; angry a lot. Frustrated and wanting to do better than I believe I could. Your sister possesses the intellect that I myself did as a youngling, but I see more of me in you than I do in her. Perhaps it is just...astounding to see myself in you and almost reliving my own life all over again."

Shockblast smiled weakly. "At least you can feel young again."

Shockwave sighed and shook his head. "There's your mother's sense of humor..."

Shockblast couldn't resist his laugh. "I'll do better for you, father. I promise."

"No. Do better for yourself, not for anyone else."

"Okay."

When Shockwave stood up, Shockblast did the same. "Let's return home. This time, no running away," Shockwave told him, "Face your fears and confront them. Running from them only makes things much worse."

"Or makes Jhiaxus chase you and drag you down a volcano." Shockblast joked.

"Okay, that's enough jokes."

The two walked down the hill together. This time, Shockblast felt much better than he did before. He understood now that his father did care for him, he just had difficulty expressing it. It made him wonder how he managed to get along with his mother.

"Father?" Shockblast questioned.

"Yes?"

"How do you get along with mother so well?"

Shockwave paused briefly before he took a deep inhale. "That's quite a story, Shockblast." He paused before resuming. "It began one morning. I was working under the command of Lord Megatron during the time..."

The sound of his tale faded into the distance as the two walked away together.


End file.
